I Will Still Live
by foxcharin
Summary: These are one-shots inspired by the characters of The 100.
1. Jasper Jordan

**Jasper Jordan**

Jasper never imagined he would be happy.

It wasn't that the boy was pessimistic or anything, he just always pictured himself living on the Ark until he died and nothing was ever happy on the Ark.

His suspicions were confirmed when on his first day of freedom, he was shot in the chest by a spear.

After winning his battle against death, he thought his rough patch was through.

That maybe, he would be able to exist without consequences like he had always wanted.

Then, his mind began playing tricks on him and his fears began to wane on him physically.

His happiness seemed a distant memory as the boy with goggles evaporated into a dark entity.

Once he was captured by the Mountain Men, his fears subsided into dull aches in his heart. Those people comforted him, gave him food, clothes, and the best of them all, safety.

The naïve little solider even found a girl who showed him the happiness he had only known in fairy tales.

Maya gave him hope, something that eluded the boy for a long time.

She was a light in darkest parts of him.

Then, like most things on the ground, that wondrous angel was taken away.

The worst part was that she had been taken in an effort to save him by the people he had called his friends.

Any kind of weight Maya had taken away from him, suddenly crushed Jasper until he was nothing but a hazard to himself.

Her light was drowned by any moonshine he could find.

He didn't try to understand his friends' motives.

If he had, then he would have forgiven them and that wasn't something he was willing to do.

It took some time for him to realize that he didn't want his friends' sympathies or their pity.

He didn't want their excuses or their apologies. No, the broken boy wanted their pain.

He wanted the traitors to see what they had done to him.

He wanted to serve as a reminder for them that no matter how many good things they did or how many people they saved, the Mountain's blood and his darkness would always be right behind them.

That it wasn't something that could be erased or forgotten.

Jasper always knew he was destined to be unhappy, but he never realized how much the thought would break him.


	2. Raven Reyes

**Raven Reyes**

Raven Reyes used to smile more.

She used to smile those blinding and overwhelming smiles because it was the only thing she knew how to do when things were turned to shit.

Her life had never been easy and she accepted it never would be.

Mama never cared for her and daddy was nowhere to be found, but she dealt with it.

Things changed when Finn became her friend.

She accepted he would be the only person to care for her, then when that changed to love, she accepted that he would be the only person she would ever love.

Her world shifted when he was arrested in her place.

However, it would take something stronger to break Raven's resolve, so she adjusted to this change and dealt with the enviable heartache the only way she knew how; she denied it with a smile.

Her world tilted once again when she found that Finn had been sent to Earth.

The only person she had ever allowed herself to care about was taken away without a goodbye.

So with her heavy heart, she teamed up with untrustworthy people in the hopes that she would see her love once again.

She was successful in her attempt to get to the ground and finding Finn.

Without any limitations, Raven allowed her love for Finn to consume her.

She denied his glances at the golden haired princess and his pulling away.

She ignored the major changes in his character until she couldn't take it anymore.

In an effort to make him happy, she denied her own pain and let the boy she loved go.

Of course it hurt her, but what emotional mess couldn't be fixed with some mindless sex?

Her actions distracted her enough to heal her surface pain and she allowed herself to move on because it's all she knew how to do.

She got to a point where she could be friendly with the other delinquents, even allowing herself to trust some of them with her fragile emotional state.

That speck of light was instantly dulled by a harsh fate.

Finn's death hit her hard, almost completely breaking her.

It was the only thing in her life she couldn't dismiss with a smile because Finn was in everything.

In her work, in the camp, in her mind and still in her heart.

He was everything to her.

However, this was not the only roadblock in Raven's life.

She was then faced with crippling fate of never being able to use her leg again.

To no one's surprise, Raven fought her way back and found a way to work with what the fates had dealt to her.

Kyle Wick helped her with that, even showing Raven that she deserved something more than what Finn had given to her.

She may not have wanted him at first, but he was what she needed even if she wouldn't admit it.

It wasn't that she forgot the boy who had saved her from the miserable existence on the Ark, but that she needed to move on in order to survive.

Then the Mountain happened and her world shifted again, leaving her without hope.

She stopped wanting to try and went back to denying her pain, choosing instead to throw herself into work.

When that failed, she decided to change her tactics.

All she wanted was to forget about the hurting in her chest so when an option was presented, she hesitated for only a moment.

Filled with instant relief, she cared little for the side effects of the drug she had taken.

It wasn't until she was faced with a cruel truth that she changed her mind.

In any world, Raven Reyes was a mechanic and mechanics fixed things.

So as she had always done, Raven grabbed her wits, plastered on a smile and went to work.


	3. Clarke Griffin & Bellamy Blake

**Clarke Griffin & Bellamy Blake**

In epic tales, there are great loves and even greater losses.

You think up until the point of defeat, the love was happy and easy. What could be simpler than two people loving each other? It should be simple though, to meet someone and realize they are a missing link within you.

Then a great loss happens and you begin to wonder about great loves. How can something so sweet become so rotten? You think, what was life like before I loved? Before I lost?

This is the case of our two tragic heroes.

These two people who have decided to take a cruel world on their shoulders, in the hope that they can one day save it.

This is the story of Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake.

Now as far as people go, these two were polar opposites on different spectrums.

She was a hated princess of a cold machine and he was an unloved peasant who dared to be king.

When they first began to lead, their fights were endless. It was as if their arguments shook the ground and darkened skies making the world dull in comparison to their fire.

Neither realized that they were battling over a similar issue that ultimately would have the same result.

As it would turn out, they were two sides of the same coin.

He wanted to run away from his past just as she did hers because who they were wasn't who either of them wanted to be.

She wanted to protect everyone and after some time, he learned that was what he wanted as well.

His fire and her ice finally met and the world did not fall.

Equals in strength, they understood what it meant to take on the leadership role they sought.

His came from the many years of hardship he endured at the hands of his people. Hers derived from the corruption of those same people and thrived on a betrayal only befitting a princess such as she.

Somewhere along the way, an understanding was made.

Clarke and Bellamy would shoulder the responsibilities of the world together and bring it to its knees. It would be her brain and his heart that would make or break their people.

Apart, they were forces of nature, moving mountains as if they owned them.

Together, they broke those mountains, making them quiver in fear at the mention of their names.

It was through this understanding that they both began to care about each other as they both realized they could not care for themselves.

When he allowed himself a moment of weakness, she was there to soothe his fears. To tell him that she needed him and that he was something more than he thought was.

When she walked around the home they had built with blood stained hands, he was there to tell her she was not a monster. To say that he needed her and that she was something more than she thought she was.

In a world of chaos, there was a peace between this unlikely pair.

Then, another shred of her light had begun to dull and she began to fear her own being.

She told him she had to leave because her fears were more than she could take and he let her go in the hopes that the distance would diminish her pain even if his own would increase tenfold.

Bellamy Blake, a man that lived to save everyone could not save the woman that talked him off a ledge so many times. The thought hurt him more than any other wound he had received thus far.

The distance and time hurt both of our heroes more than they assumed.

His pain came from her absence and his inability to help the troubled woman realize she was not alone. Hers derived from his lack of presence and the abandonment of the people she had sworn to protect.

They tried to move on, but they never forgot the loss of the other. At the end of the day, they both just wanted to do away with the numbing of their now lifeless corpses.

Clarke became an animal, only living to eat and kill. It was her way of accepting the vicious cycle that she had become accustomed to. In her mind, she was a monster and monsters only lived to hurt and be hurt.

Bellamy became somewhat happy for a while. He met someone that recognized the light he held just has Clarke had. The woman was never a replacement, but what he needed after everything he had been through. Gina took away some of his pain and made him see that he was someone worthy of happiness even if he didn't think so.

Then, as the fates would have it, her string was cut and his only light was diminished. He thought he lost his chance at redemption and instead welcomed the darkness that he felt he always had.

The weight that he and Clarke had shared for so long, now crushed the valiant knight and turned him into a grief stricken dragon.

During this time, Clarke realized she could not out run her mistakes for much longer.

The self-loathing she felt stayed, but with her once again bleeding heart beating inside, she placed a crown on her head and marched off into battle.

She would no longer be the cold princess or the blood thirsty monster. In their place, a strong and seasoned queen was reborn.

This moment of clarity was brought on by none other than the noble knight, who in an attempt to rescue her was to be struck down by her kidnapper.

When they met again, it shocked her to see how much had changed and how much had stayed the same.

He still had violent brown curls that always brushed along his forehead in a frustrating fashion and dancing freckles along his face. He still had the same way of making her feel safe in the worst of times. Yet in the place of his usual frown and dark eyes was a small smile that was relieved to see her alive.

He was the man she remembered and so much more.

However, the moment was stolen and replaced with hatred for a woman who had betrayed her, making Clarke the creature she believed she was now.

Lexa, the commander of the Grounder army, looked the same as she did all the months ago. Apparently betrayal did nothing to her as it was Lexa's nature to only think of her people and no one else. She instructed Clarke to bow to her and told her that it was the only way to save their people. The thought distressed Clarke, but then she began to picture the faces she had left behind.

There was a weeping Jasper as he held the shattered remains of Maya, a girl that risked everything to help them, and in essence, the broken boy himself. An anguish stricken Monty, who had witnessed what he had done under her command moments after. Her mother's expression when Clarke tried to defend her actions because she had only wanted to be the good guy.

She had always wanted to be the good guy.

However, in situations such as the ones she had come to experience on Earth, there were no good guys. There were only survivors.

As angry as she was with Lexa, Clarke knew that she could save her people this way. So with a guarded heart, our Queen adjusted her crown in its proper position and accepted the deal with the devil she knew.

In the time her highness had strived for peace, our dragon was inciting a war.

Bellamy knew nothing but his own grief. The 23 year old man who had never gotten to experience these intense emotions, indulged himself, until he was nothing but a toxic hazard. His scales began to show freely with every life he took, but it was the promise of control that made the creature fully bloom.

He told anyone and everyone that this was who he had always been. That the knight he used to be was their imagination making him more than what he was.

His fear fueled his fire and soon he burned the very people he had once saved.

Once word had reached the queen, she decided it was time to return to the kingdom she had abandoned in the hopes that she could make the knight revert back to his heroic ways.

It wasn't until Bellamy was standing across from her, that she saw how much he had changed in the few weeks they had been apart. She hadn't fathomed how strong the dragon had become and it dawned on her that maybe she had a hand in this rebirth. In the place of the knight, was a person that thrived on the chaos a war would bring and that made her fear that the Bellamy she had come to know was gone.

His heated rage was what made her change her mind. Of course the flames hurt, but his pained expression grounded her. He cast blame onto Clarke, claiming that every death was a result of her leadership. He told her that her leaving had been the best thing to have happened because now their people could be free without the delusions of peace.

Underneath his fiery truths, a glimpse of the man she had always believed in appeared. He was hurt by the fact she had left him without a thought as to how he would feel; as to how he felt.

Clarke thought that he was strong enough to do this all on his own and she voiced this to him. What she failed to see all those months ago, was that he was just has broken as she was.

In a war against themselves, both Clarke and Bellamy would always lose. It was when they were together that their shattered pieces became whole.

So the queen left, in the hopes that when she met him again, she could do what she had always wanted to do; to save him and her kingdom.

In our present day, the dragon and the queen walk separate paths.

It is the hope that one day, they will choose to love themselves enough to let themselves love each other.

That his fire and her ice will soothe the world once again.


	4. Clarke and Bellamy

When they first met, it was 1762. The Seven Years War was coming to a close, but the fight was still strong for the French and their native allies.

Back in France, Edward Pouvons-nous was a simple farmer with only the education of the church to help him. When word of the new world spread, Edward leaped at the chance to board a ship and find his new beginning. His first few years were fine. With his brown curls that hung low above his freckled face and over his dark eyes, his toned body from years of hard labor, and his rebel-like personality, he was a hit among the women of the new world. His new found confidence is what made him join the French army. It was there that people began to believe in him and soon they began to follow him. He was a patriot for his country and a loyalist to his men. Edward gained enough respect to become the youngest general ever to have led the French fleet. In his position, he realized that the only way to beat the British was to befriend the natives. It was this thought that led him to Donadagohvi.

Donadagohvi was the Native American princess and commander of the native's greatest army. With her blonde hair and fierce blue eyes, she ruled her people with only greatness in mind.

Upon their first meeting, they were distrustful towards each other.

Donadagohvi had only the worst experiences with the white men and she became fearful for her people.

Edward had little faith in the young woman as she was younger and much smaller than he was.

In the end, they changed their minds about one another.

Donadagohvi saw that he was not like the other foreigners she had met. That instead of killing her people, he wanted to save them just as he did his own.

Edward saw that she was the fierce warrior she had said she was. That she was a good leader who wished only the best for her people even if it meant she was hurt in the process.

They built a friendship off their new found trust and together, they led their troops into many battles against the British.

After some time, Donadagohvi and Edward began to feel more than friendship for each other. They fought the love at first as it wasn't in their nature to care much for themselves. However, once they gave in, the love consumed them.

They loved just like they battled, fiercely and passionately.

One night as they were sitting around the fire, Edward looked onto his princess as he brushed a blonde curl away from her face. "Do you love me?" he asked, his tone filled with his own love and fear.

Donadagohvi's eyes widened in fury for moment as if the question was crime against her. She looked back at him, the war paint smudged around her eyes, only making the blue irises more vibrant as her gaze softened at him. "I do".

His dark eyes were lit with the night's fire as he let her words sink in.

In the next moment, his lips descended onto hers with a gentle brush. When he went to pull away, Donadagohvi brought him back to her. Her hands flew to his mop of chocolate curls as she gave them a proper tug, earning her the groan she desired. She traced the bottom of his lip with her tongue until he allowed her entrance, allowing the kiss to deepen further. The embrace lasted until air became necessary for both of them and they were forced to pull away.

Edward leaned his forehead against Dondagohvi's as he whispered against her lips "And I you Mon bien-aimé"

There was a moment of peace between these star-crossed lovers; the Frenchmen and the native.

Then shots filled the air once again and the native princess began to bleed.

They were in the midst of another battle when she was shot in her stomach and the life began to leave her.

As she fell, Edward was there to catch her. The blood stained his hands in a curtain of red, but all he saw was the blue light of her eyes.

"They found us" she croaked and coughed, causing more blood to seep onto him. "How?"

His hand trembled as he caressed a curl away "I don't know, but you have to hold on ". The man's voice broke off as he whispered "Please, I can't do this without you".

More gunshots rang out as the ground turned red. To later rebels and natives, it would look as if the ground itself was bleeding.

Clarke reached up to his face, brushing her hand against his freckled cheek. Tears filled her eyes "May we meet again".

The general's world went dark at her words.

His last moments were not of his men or of his country.

He looked to the native princess and prayed _"May we meet again"_

Throughout time, the general and native princess met only to suffer the same fate; death at the hands of people who didn't understand their bond. Each time they met, they fell in love when she proved themselves to more than what the other thought. Upon their deaths, a silence prayer was made that they would meet again.

In 1920, the general was an Italian business man named Jay Cielo. Jay thrived on the prohibition and became one of the wealthiest men in the east coast of America. The native became Daisy Temps, the daughter of mob boss Abigail Temps. They met when Daisy walked into his speakeasy in the hopes of using his business to bring down her mother after Daisy found out that she had her father killed as a political gain. They died together in an alley way, gunned down by Daisy's own men.

In 1940, the world reached its peak in World War II. The general was Steve Barnes, a solider set to fly in the skies in order to bomb the Japanese. The native became Florence O'Connell, a commandeering officer, rising in the ranks much to the dismay of her other officers. They died together in the heat of a crashing plane after being shot down by the German Army.

In 1960, the Vietnam War forced them apart. The native became Lucy Diamond, a flower child who fought endlessly to end the war and those suffering from it. When drafted, the general who had become Jude Pepper hesitantly went to fight for his country. He came back broken and angry at what his beloved country had done to him. Lucy found him drowning his sorrows during a rally in the city and took him under her wing. Jude and Lucy began to fight side by side in the Anti-war rallies. They died together in an explosion during a protest at a police station.

The general and the native princess didn't meet again until 2014.

The general became Bellamy Blake; a man who worked his entire life to make sure his sister Octavia had a happy existence. The native became Clarke Griffin, a woman who battled for control in her own life and the happiness of those around her.

Clarke and Bellamy met at Octavia's graduation party as Clarke was Octavia's best friend. Someone bumped into Clarke, causing her to spill her drink on Bellamy upon their meeting. His reply was a snippy remark about her being a _"princess"_ and smirk that set the tone for their relationship for the following year. It was in their nature to fight, so they did with the same passion and ferocity as they did in their past lives.

He dismissed her as a stuck-up princess and she dismissed him as selfish asshole.

In 2015, that all changed.

Octavia, who had been the one to go to war this time, came back with a severe case of PTSD and a missing limb. It had been taken away by an explosion set off by Iraq soldiers in a village. In an attempt to save a group of school children, she raced back into the chaos, only to be rewarded with the loss of her left arm.

Bellamy and Clarke put aside their differences to help the young woman gain back some of the happiness she felt had deserted her.

"She's my sister, you don't need to be here" He told her the first night Clarke showed up to their house with a suitcase full of necessities for the next month.

She glared at him with red rimmed sapphire eyes. "Octavia is my best friend and I am not letting her be alone" then she pushed past him and ran up to Octavia's room, her halo of blonde strands flying behind her.

With Clarke's presence, Octavia began to sleep through the night. Clarke never pushed her to talk about anything she didn't want to which allowed Octavia to heal at her own pace. Soon, her sullen expression of war changed back into the smiling girl Bellamy had raised. Octavia wasn't completely healed, but she became better.

Throughout this time, Bellamy began to trust Clarke as she did him and soon they understood each other.

He told about how he loved eating chocolate cereal and watching cartoons with Octavia growing up because it the only childish thing he ever got to do. He told her about how he was training to be an officer and that he hoped to retire and become a history teacher by age 40 as history and helping people were his true passions. He told her about how his mother died when he was 18, causing him to grow up quickly in order to take care of his sister. He told her about how he cried when Octavia woke up screaming her first night back because he didn't know how to help his little sister.

In return, she told him about how she loved drawing in the early morning because it was the only time she ever felt at peace. She told him about how her father used to make waffles every Sunday up until he died when she was 16 in a car accident that left her afraid to drive at night. She told him about how her mother pushed her into medical school in the hopes of having her work at her hospital as a neurosurgeon and how she fell in love with pediatrics instead, much to her mother's dismay. She told him about how relieved she felt when Octavia came back alive as her best friend Wells had died in the same war months earlier.

This understanding turned into friendship and that friendship became love.

This time, there were no wars raging or lives ending for them.

There was just Clarke and Bellamy, the general and the native princess finally at peace.

 _~May we meet again~_

 **Name Origins**

 **In 1762:**

Edward comes from Edward Bellamy, the utopian author in which Bellamy's comes from. Edward's last name, Pouvons-nous, means "may we "in French.

Donadagohvi means "until we meet again"

Mon bien-aimé means **"** beloved **"** in French.

 **In 1920:**

Jay and Daisy come from the novel _The Great Gatsby._

Cielo means "Sky" in itailian.

Temps means "time" in French.

 **In 1940:**

Steve Barnes comes from Captain America, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

Florence O'Connell comes from the founder of the American Red Cross, Florence Nightingale and the actor Jack O'Connell, who played Louie Zamperni in the movie Unbroken.

 **In 1960:**

Lucy Diamond and Jude Pepper come from The Beatles songs "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", "Hey Jude", and "Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club".


	5. Clarke

_Clarke Griffin_

All I've ever done is try and still, that isn't enough.

They yell and scream about how I'm no good and they're right.

I'm not good, never was.

I learned some time ago that you can't be the good guy because there are no good guys.

In the life I live now, there is only survival to think about.

It's all I think about every day.

 _How can I keep these people alive?_

 _How can I save my people?_

Yet, it's still not enough.

I look around and I don't see freedom anymore.

Earth was never free, not for me anyways.

I look around and I don't see children.

As soon as that radioactive air hit us, we weren't children anymore.

We became soldiers, survivors of a painful existence.

I shouldn't have to hold everyone together, but I do.

At least I try to, but I can't even hold myself together.

If you've lost all hope, what do you have left?

This isn't what life is supposed to be like.


	6. Jasper

**_Jasper:_**

I used to smile a lot more, but I gave up on that some time ago.

I mean, would you smile if death surrounded you?

I didn't think so.

All I need is another drink and I'll be able to get through the day.

Another drink is all I need to numb the overwhelming panic I feel every time I go to close my eyes.

What's worse than the nightmares you ask?

When I'm awake, that's the only thing that's worse.

That's where the monsters live; the ones I used to call my friends.

Those people thought they could have it all by taking away what I held close.

They thought that I could forgive them.

How can I do that when I can't even forgive myself?

I realized the alternative when we stumbled back to camp and I knew that what they did was to save me, to save us.

But that doesn't stop the pain.

So all I need now is another drink. Another drink will make me okay. Another drink will make the pain dull for a little while.

I don't want to think and I don't want to feel.

Not after everything that has been done, not after everything I have seen, everything that I have been through.

Don't give me your self-righteous bullshit.

I was there and I know what they have done.

I know what I have done.

I am death and I will destroy you.


	7. JUST AN UPDATE! SORRY!

**SO, long time no see .**

 **It's been well past a year, I know. I do however have a legit reason for my absence; life.**

 **I've been going through a lot of the last year that has left little to no drive for me to write. A month ago, I was on a low. There were a lot of thoughts going on in my head that I'm not particularly proud of and that I won't go into with you guys. It was in this low point that I began writing again.**

 **I began writing all kinds of stories, most of them fanfiction of course. Emilia and Diana(P** **rotagonists** **from others stories** **I wrote) became healing characters for me. Then I received one of those generic messages from and thought it might be better to publish some of the stuff I was writing about.**

 **Long story short, I'm back and I'm ready to get back to updating! I will try to update this story every week. I will also try to update my other stories because those who have read them, deserve an ending. You guys have been dedicated to reading and giving me feedback which I've used and appreciated through my writing.**

 **If you are new here, welcome! I hope you like this story and I encourage you to check out my other stories.**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **XOXO CHARIN**


End file.
